


30 Days of Prompts

by greater_than_gravity



Category: D&D Campaign - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greater_than_gravity/pseuds/greater_than_gravity
Summary: A prompt a day for 30 days! Some of these might spin off into their own stories and be expanded, we will simply have to see





	1. Dream-Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dream-catcher
> 
> This one tugged at me and I think I might expand it.

Shaking the soft leather strands, shiny silver eyes couldn't help but slide over the form that slept nearby. What used to be a normal cleansing schedule had rapidly increased in recent months, causing Devlin serious concern. Heavy streams of grey poured from between his fingers. When it didn't stop, he stepped away to run his fingers through his hair, disheveling the long, black strands as he pondered his next step. 

Even in sleep, creases marred what should be a handsome, young face. It tugged at him more than he was wholly prepared for, causing a frown to tug at the corners of his lips. It deepened when a fresh sludge of grey attached itself to the webbing of the dreamcatcher he had been working with. A heavy sigh escaped him and he simply sat down on the nearest surface. 

The gasp and abrupt lurching of the body next to him had him jumping straight up and plastering his now-shimmering form against the wall.

"Oh no..."

"I'm finally dreaming." 


	2. The new arrival was familiar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arrival was familiar...
> 
> This is based off of one of my favorite Dungeons & Dragons characters I play, and is likely to expand into its own story.

For as long as life and death have coexisted, there has been tales of reunions. Reunions after death when both souls are gone from the material place that everyone knows of. There is, as always, more to life and death than mortal understanding is capable of. If the Gods would talk, they could spin fantastic stories of souls they bound together so strongly that they could never be separated for long. Such souls always had bearing on the world they walked, for better or worse.

All of her life, Sabina had heard those tales, scoffing every time. Her life had been spent in service to her people and to her God, and yet she felt an empty heaviness. Over thirty years spent in the same vein, and it had never wavered. She had reached acceptance that she was not one of the lucky ones. And so, she turned to travel. 

Her life became a blur of people, of languages and treaties, teaching and learning. It all led to a motley crew of humans, elves, and surprisingly, a vampire. Something in her had told her that it was important for her to go with them, try to help and guide them down an appropriate path.

Then he appeared in their trek...

Something about him was somehow familiar, but she knew they hadn't met before that day. He spoke, an amusing, tinted drawl and she tipped her head. Images quickly flittered through her mind, times and faces she didn't know, but she absolutely felt. 


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee

Bleary hazel eyes moved slowly over the people in the room before a hand lifted, long, ink-stained fingers trying to rub some clarity into them. Long days were something of a specialty at that point, but that didn't mean they got any easier to live through. There was one thing that made it just a little easier: Coffee. And not just any coffee, but the kind that warmed your soul and cleared your head. She was rather sure that was all Aroma made, and she was also rather sure that they had made a deal with an eldritch being for the ambrosia they served. She'd pitch in what little of her soul she thought she had left if it meant keeping them in business. 

A small smile lifted the corner of her lips when she saw the blue-haired barista behind the bar and she nodded when she was greeted with the simple question, "Your usual?" A dry huff of laughter escaped her, Diane always got to the point, which was part of the appeal of the place. She had a sixth sense for when someone just wasn't functional, and Nic never was when she came in. She left functional, but coffee did that to a body. "I hate deadlines. Hate them," the words got a her look of sympathy, and she knew Diane got it, working on finishing her degree. When her jumbo mug was set in front of her, she picked it up with a happy inhale of the hearty aroma. "You deserve to be immortalized. Statues in your honor, whatever," she said solemnly before walking away to slump into her corner where she'd stay put through at least one more cup.


End file.
